New Kid in Town
by HungryRomanEmperor
Summary: Similar story lines as those in Twilight and New Moon except, the protagonist was not Bella Swan but Will Young, younger son of Sam and Emily. Will moved to La Push to live with his father and brother, in the middle of his junior year at high school, and was about to discover the secrets of Quileute tribe, and the monsters lurking at night in the forest.
1. Preface

Never in my life had I imagined how my life would end, even if I had, it certainly wouldn't be like this.

I watched as my soon-to-be killer came closer, smiled like Cheshire Cat. Her bright red hair flew around her like wild fire, her eyes crimson red, her skin as pale as newly-painted wall──and it was the only part on her that made her look like Death, other than that, she resembled a well-curved Greek goddess statue.

"Getting lost, my dear?" Even her voice was breath-taking. "You know, it's dangerous to wander alone in deep forest at night, your people must have scary stories about here."

As her arms snaked around my torso, I knew that I was doomed. I watched as my entire life played before my eyes: childhood at Neah Bay with my mother, numerous summers spent at First Beach with my elder brother Jay, moved back to La Push and lived with my father at the junior year of high school... Wolf howls were heard nearby, but all my mind could focus was on the red-haired angel of death in front me, who was sinking her fang into my neck.

Of three things I was certain: First, she definitely wasn't human; Second, I was going to die; And third, although I should be afraid, some parts of me felt like in heaven to be dead in the arms of angel.


	2. Chapter 1

"You really don't need to do this." Mom said as she watched me packing my stuffs by the door frame of my room.

I sighed, we had had this same argument for the past few days. Ever since we moved back to Neah Bay before I was born, mom had worked at a small hospital in Port Angeles as nurse for as long as I knew. Though she was happy about her job, I knew she had always been dreaming about something more. Mom was a bright girl at high school, and if it was not for she was pregnant, and became a teenage mom before graduating, her application was almost guaranteed to be accepted in Ivy League. As I'm now sixteen, I decided it's time to allow the woman who raised me to fulfill her dream.

"It's fine, mom." I smiled reassuringly to her. "I heard that California has more sunshine than Washington, you'll have more fun there as a college student, maybe feel younger since you no longer need to watch over a moody teenage son like a mother hen all the time."

I had planned this with Jay, my older brother who lived with my father in La Push since mom left them almost seventeen years ago. We sent out mom's application without her knowing, and it was answered last week, served perfectly as an early birthday surprise for her. The plan was that I would moved back to La Push to live with my father, since mom would soon moved to California for her freshman year. Jay would be here to pick me up later tonight.

"Aren't that true, my little pain in ass." Mom chuckled and hugged me. As I had hit a growth sprout since puberty and towered over her 5'6" body easily, I picked her up and gave her a bear hug.

"I'll miss you." I whispered and kissed her by her cheek.

"Miss you too." Mom giggled and kissed me back. "Say hello to Sam for me when you arrived, and don't forget to call me and send me e-mail everyday."

"I will." I smiled and put her down, went back to finish my packing.

Sam was my dad, and he and mom were high school sweet heart when they were in school, they were married as soon as mom found out she was pregnant. Mom had never gotten over her postpartum depression after Jay was born, also she was tired of being a house wife when dad was always out working, they got into numerous heat argument before they found out mom was pregnant again with me, and it was the last straw. After they divorced. Mom got my custody as soon as I was born, while dad got Jay's.

The relation between our parents had gotten better in the past years, and we would spent our summer at La Push every year. So except for the fact that we didn't live together or share same last name, me and Jay were everything like normal brothers. A monstrous noise, soon followed by a car horn, was heard outside, indicating Jay's arriving. I moved my luggage downstairs and met him at door with mom.

"Hi mom, hi Will." Jay greeted us with his typical sunny smile while climbing out his F-150. "Holy crap, you've grown into a giant!" He eyed my now 6'6" body and whistled.

"Language Jay." I warned before mom scolded at his choice of words. "And says the one who is an inch taller."

We then went to the diner nearby, before Jay dropped mom at my home in the past sixteen years and hit the road. We exchanged our boring life and threw trash talks to each other on the one-and-half hours trip back to La Push.

"Seriously Will, with a nice building body like this and you haven't got into any girl's pants in your school?"

"Is this how you wooed Bells?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Bells, better known as Bella Swan, was the only daughter of Chief Swan, under who dad served as his deputy at Forks Police Station. Jay and Bella had known each other since they were in diaper, and Bells was Jay's pet name for Bella, while she called him Jake.

"You're not fun." Jay groaned and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, how was Billy?"

Billy was Chief of the Quileute people and an old friend with Chief Swan, and he was now in wheel chair since the car accident that took his family. Although he had lost so much, he never hesitated to help those in need, and practically took in dad as his own, when our grandfather went away and our grandmother drown herself in bottles. Billy was more a grandfather figure to us than the grandfather we had never met.

"Same old Billy, still goes to Forks and watches games with Charlie and Harry every weekend."

Charlie was the name of Chief Swan, and Harry was mom's uncle who lived at La Push.

"Oh this does remind me that Billy and dad had planned a welcome home party at Charlie's tomorrow night, before the day you started at Forks high."

Although we had tribal school at La Push, Jay went to Forks high as soon as he graduated from middle school instead, since Bella was in there. As a result, I would transfer to Forks high as well, he and Bella were senior while I was junior though.

As soon as we drove into drive way in front of dad's cottage, dad came out of the house and pulled open the car door at my side, he gave me a tight hug and said, "welcome home, Will."


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up to a sunny day the next morning. Since Olympic Peninsula was one of the most rainy and coldest places in America, it was rarely a sunny day in La Push. Nevertheless, I took it as a rare opportunity to explore my new home, with my ancient Ricoh camera.

Ever since I got my first digital camera as my thirteen-years-old present from mom, I had took an interest in photography. At first it was like the documentary photos you seen in family albums: family trip in California, watching movie with Jay's buddies in Port Angeles, graduation ceremony of middle school, etc. Then I started to visit some elders in both Neah Bay and La Push, took pictures of their ancient cottage or, with their permission, themselves, sometimes I would took pictures of dad and Jay, when they were focused on their own works, namely carving woods or fixing cars in garage, and didn't realize I was nearby before the photos were taken.

Amused by my interest in taking pictures, dad gave me his long-unused camera after I graduated from middle school as a gift. Since acquiring black-and-white films were more easier, and I could develop the films myself once I set up the darkroom, recently my photos were mostly about reflections on water, or shadows on walls or ground, which were not necessarily requiring colorful theme. Seeing the day was bright outside, I hoped I could get loads of pictures today.

"Morning." I greeted dad when I took my seat by the table and started digging in my breakfast. "Where's Jay?"

"He's in the garage with Quil and Embry, wanna join them?"

"Nah, I guess I would just wander around the reservation, maybe the forest."

"Alright, just be back before eleven." I checked the clock, it was quarter before seven.

Quil Ateara and Embry Call was Jay's best friends, they had been flocking around my brother since before I first set foot in La Push, which was over ten years ago. Quil was the kind of funny friend, who talked ridiculous jokes and did hilarious, sometimes dumb things. Out of the four of us Quil was the bulkiest, and he was never shy to share his story of 'numerous conquests of women all around La Push and Forks', only everyone knew he was bragging himself and he paid his cousin for acting his girlfriend at prom. While Embry was the quiet one, also the clever one who gave their friends some 'extra helps' during test. In my numerous summer vacations in La Push, I had became good friend with both of them, mostly Embry, so I decided to say hello to my friend before I started my journey.

"Hey everyone." I opened the door and found Jay lying under his pick-up, fixing it with Quil's help, while Embry was busy on his bike.

"Will!" Quil was the first to greet me with a bear hug. "You're back!"

"Yeah and guess what? I'll been stocked with him at Forks High after tomorrow!" Jay called out from under his car.

"You're moving back?" Embry asked excitedly.

"Yeah, mom would start her college at California this summer, so I guess I should finish my high school here."

"Huh... I see that you had kept your body in good shape," Quil eyed my body up and down and said, "maybe Bells would finally realize dating Jay was a huge mistake and throw herself onto you... Ouch!" He was interrupted by a can hitting on his head, throwing by my brother, who was giving him a murderous glare, while Embry and I burst into laugh.

Quil then went on to the rows of girl's names in Forks High, claiming he was preparing me for the tsunami made of girls that would engulfed me tomorrow at school. I rolled my eyes to his comment, like that would happened.

"... Jessica was a nice girl, just a little annoying and gossiping; Angela was nice, yet too quiet; Lauren was a bitch, but damn, she's hot..."

Eventually it was eleven and we had lunch with dad, promising that I would be back before the party started, which was half to five, I finally started my journey at about twelve.

I first stopped at Billy's, who was carving a wooden wolf at his studio. Legends had said that the Quileute people were descended from spirit wolves, so it was a common theme in the culture. I chat with him and took some snaps before I left for Harry's. I found Harry and Uncle Seth, Harry's son and mom's cousin, at their general store. Since they were busy, I went to their house behind the store to find Sue, Harry's wife. She was sewing traditional clothes and making dreamcatchers for sale, I took some photos as well.

When finally it was almost three, and was not too hot to dwell outdoors, I started walking into the forest. Jay and I had explored the forest numerous time when we were young, and it never stop amazing me with its beauty and abundant wild lives. One of my favorite part was the pond located in the middle of the forest, with most of the light covered by the tall trees, those able to pierce through were like yellow lines that connected the pond with the sky, together they formed a scene looked just like Rembrandt's work. Satisfied by my progress, when I ran out of films an hour later, I started to walk back, and reached home just in time.


End file.
